


Nada cambia

by KyasurinW



Category: Free!
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyasurinW/pseuds/KyasurinW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Haruka no termina por convencerle Australia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nada cambia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Free! no me pertenece.

Haruka no recuerda cuántas noches ha pasado sentado junto al ventanal, clavando su mirada en las luces que cobijan a Tokio bajo el cielo lóbrego y despejado, vacío;  escuchando el sonido del aire acondicionado, pues no desea abrir la ventana y dejar que el rumor del tráfico inunde la habitación, porque entonces siente que escaparían las risas, las respiraciones y todos los retazos que él ha dejado a su paso. Puede, entonces, que Haruka sí recuerde cuántas noches ha estado esperando junto al cristal y no quiera aceptarlo. Puede que haya sido desde que Rin volvió nuevamente a Australia. Admitirlo sería traer de vuelta la cuenta de los días que han pasado desde su partida, así como los faltantes para su regreso.

Es una agonía constante, piensa Haruka. Porque odia esperar, odia pasar por lo mismo cada vez que Rin regresa a Japón y ve impresa la fecha de regreso en su boleto de avión; porque si quiera antes que pise el aereopuerto de Narita y lo reciba con una bienvenida, él ya está pensando en el día en que retornen ahí y tenga que verlo irse otra vez. Porque Australia está tan lejos y teme que su amor no alcance a Rin.

«¿Acaso estás inseguro, Haru?», casi oye la voz de su novio dirigirse a él, pero Haruka Nanase tampoco quiere admitirlo.

Está ansioso de no ver la hora en que pueda subirse reiteradamente al podio y tenga a Rin a su lado esbozando una de sus sonrisas. Quiere nadar con él, abandonarse dentro del agua a brazadas mientras ese espíritu competitivo que solo el pelirrojo puede hacer resplandecer le quema el pecho.

Extraña la simple sensación de tenerlo a su lado.

 

 

*   *   *

 

 

Rin sabe que Haruka tiene dudas acerca de su estadía en Australia, sabe lo difícil que es alejarse de él tras un largo abrazo para abordar el avión que lo devolverá a otro continente. No le reprocha nada porque él también ha dudado, las primeras veces cuando apenas era un niño y laboriosamente podía formular una oración en inglés.

No es fácil, nunca le ha sido fácil alejarse de los que más quiere para cumplir su sueño, uno que al principio se vio frustrado y demasiado lejano para tan siquiera añorarlo. Es por eso que tiene una gratitud inmensa hacia sus amigos, en especial hacia Haruka. Reencontrarse con él fue el motor que le hizo renovar sus metas y decidirse a cumplirlas, y es por ello que no lo pensó dos veces cuando compró dos boletos de avión rumbo a Australia y lo trajo consigo con el propósito de ayudarlo a decidir su futuro.

Ambos entienden que sacrificar el sueño de uno de ellos para estar juntos es inválido. Rin también le agradece a Haru por tener la agallas suficientes para respetar su decisión.

Le motiva saber que el día en que ambos entren a la piscina portando el mismo uniforme y el apoyo de Japón recaiga sobre sus hombros no está muy lejos; quiere abrazarlo cuando el marcador anuncie que ambos han llegado primero que los demás   —y él por encima de todos—, para entonces mirarlo a los ojos y susurrarle un _lo logramos_.

Eso quiere Rin, quiere lograrlo, representar a su país a nivel mundial ha sido su más grande sueño, pero hacerlo junto a la persona que ama y que lo ha acompañado a lo largo de su vida es su más grande anhelo.

 

 

*   *   *

 

 

Apenas termina la práctica y la charla con el entrenador, Haruka sabe que no tiene nada más que hacer ahí. Se dirige hasta los vestidores donde se enfunda en el chándal y chaqueta del equipo, resolviendo que tomaría una ducha hasta llegar a casa.

Cuando sale del recinto deportivo un escalofrío le azota la columna vertebral, provocándole un estornudo. Se arropa a sí mismo, pensando que debió traer su bufanda consigo y esperando no pescar un resfriado; sería un problema estando tan cerca de la selección nacional.

Estaba dispuesto a continuar su camino cuando siente un peso sobre su espalda y un brazo deslizarse sobre su hombro. Un aroma tan particular inunda sus fosas nasales, ese que a través de tantas cuentas regresivas y paisajes de la ciudad nocturna había estado esperando para volver a impregnarse de él.  Huele a deseos reprimidos, flores de cerezo y a Australia. Ah, maldita Australia, piensa Haruka.

No quiere ser egoísta, pero las preguntas de _por qué está ahí_ y _hasta cuándo lo estará_ ya estallan en su mente. Rin no dice nada cuando se aferra a él y se funde en un abrazo, poco importándole estar en la vía pública y con los compañeros de su novio muy cerca, y es ahí, en ese gesto silencioso y emotivo, donde Haruka se da cuenta que no tiene por qué cuestionarse nada.

Rin podrá estar en otro hemisferio del planeta, pero la calidez de sus abrazos jamás se perderá, la espontaneidad de sus caricias nunca se irá y el amor que se tienen estará siempre ahí; porque su amor sí le alcanza, lo toca y envuelve, lo trae de vuelta a donde está él y hace que sus cuerpos se rocen y en sus ojos azules un destello parpadee al tenerlo frente.

Rin no cambia y no lo hará jamás. Australia se lo llevó siendo un crío y lo devolvió siendo un hombre. Creció y maduró. Después de fracasos y obstáculos decidió volver a continuar con su futuro. Algo bueno debía tener en aquel lugar, pero el hecho que siempre regresara a él, le hacía darse cuenta que entonces algo mejor debía tener él.

Australia no es tan mala, se volvió a decir Haru mientras rodeaba por los costados a Rin.


End file.
